Metempsychosis
by somedayisours
Summary: Metempsychosis - the supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species. Being reborn was strange, but I had to do something, after all in my first life I did nothing but cower and hide.


The solution to all my problems were in a bottle full of pale white pills.

They were my mothers.

I washed them down with water.

Hazel eyes looked back at me through the fractured mirror.

Maybe I was fractured, not the mirror.

The floor was cold.

I pressed my heated face to the tiled floor.

How come I was so warm?

My eyelids were heavy.

The darkness was warm.

I let my breaths slow, until I stopped myself.

Why is it so cold?

Wrapping my arms around myself I tried to keep some body heat.

What happened?

There were voices...

Hello?

A babies crying.

Hello?

Who's there?

Hello!

Suddenly as if by force my mouth was torn open and air flowed into my lungs, my body agreeing greedily. Light burning my eyes and cold air surrounding my body I let out a cry of surprise, a loud wail of a baby.

* * *

I was born premature, and had a weak imunesystem. I spent the first two years of my life in the hospital, being poked and prodded.

"Chakra sensitivity... Small system... Overly developed brain..." I learned quickly, and out of all the things that were said one dominated the others. "Prodigy."

My mother smiled, I never saw her not. My father was rarely there, but when he was he was always frowning.

"Kaa-san."

"Kuro-chan." My mom said in her high-pitched baby tone.

"Why did you name me Kuro? I am a girl and your first child, why ninth son?"

My name ment ninth son, a name normally given to the ninth son.

"Children should question their elders."

I looked away from my mother, who sighed at my fathers reply.

"Kuro-chan..."

I had turned away, walking a few steps but wobbling due to my weak-muscled legs.

"You're coming home today."

"Yes Mai, Daiki."

* * *

My first day home introduced me to my family. We were large, we were a clan and before I could step onto the land that was owned by my blood relatives my father stopped me.

"The Clan, the Village, than yourself."

I nodded.

"Speak child!"

I flinched, but forced out a response. "Yes sir."

Our house was small and out-of-the-way, I got the feeling we were low in the clan.

* * *

I had managed to join the ninja academy by six, like the other children. Hatake Kakashi had joined the academy by four. I advanced to Genin by seven, top of my class.

My team and two older boys, Kogun and Yuki. Our Sensei was Akira Wasabi, a prodigy himself.

Our first C-rank mission ended with Kogun's death due to poisoning. I suspected Yuki.

Me and Yuki made in to Chunin, I was nine and Yuki was eleven. We celebrated with the other Genin that had made Chunin (only two others).

Yuki offered to walk me home after we had our fun. I agreed, the darkness was perfect. When I led Yuki down on of the abandoned alleys near my clan's district I was on him in seconds, my kunai laced with poison, and my eyes spinning.

His body was found the next morning by a civilian, all that was left was a charred husk. Evidence spoke, I couldn't take any chances.

Akira-sensei sat me down later that day to talk to me.

"Kuro-kun..." Sensei stared at me for a moment. "Yuki was under watch as a suspected spy. His death makes you and I fall under suspicion as well... not of being spies." Sensei quickly covered, accusing a Uchiha of being a spy was dangerous. "But of killing him."

I nodded faking innocence.

The next notable mission I was sent of was Kannabi Bridge mission. Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. I played my part and sided with Kakashi after Rin was taken. In the end I did what I had to, pushed Obito out-of-the-way, the bolders colapsed on me.

"I killed Yuki Nohara." He had been Rin's older brother, and I had killed him.

Rin's eyes widened and Kakashi and Obito stood on the side, tense.

"He was a suspected spy, he killed Kogun, who was a spy. You should be proud of him Rin. Now take my eye and leave."

They did and with my remaining chakra I destroyed my other one and I died... again.

* * *

The ground is cold.

I can't see.

I hurt so much I couldn't feel.

This is my price.

I stop breathing.

The pain slips away.

I hear voices.

A baby crying.

Ny name's Kuro Uchiha, before that it was Sam Wood.

I was breathing again, it was cold.

My new name was Annabeth.


End file.
